


Give Me Just One Reason

by OneWhoICouldFollow



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elrond smut is worth it, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Or elves don't mind a bit of extra marital, Oral Sex, Sex, We need more of this gorgeous elf, World where Celebrían doesn't exist, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoICouldFollow/pseuds/OneWhoICouldFollow
Summary: Lord Elrond is always so calm and collected. But what happens when he finally snaps?
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Reader, Elrond Peredhel/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Give Me Just One Reason

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot inspired by a very bad influence in the lord of the rings & hobbit Facebook group, who made me realise that I found Lord Elrond's disapproving expressions to be purely erotic. Thanks, Joyce.

He was giving you that look. The eyes of steel crowned by one arched, raven brow that signified you had earned Lord Elrond's stern disapproval yet again.

In your childhood that expression had caused you to feel some small semblance of shame in your misdemeanours - enough to at least look red-faced at your feet while he berated you and then try to behave yourself for a day or two afterwards. But now, now that look was enough to set your flesh to flame, to ignite your spirit with all the burning intensity of the sun - and now you yearned for it, craved it, would do anything at all to earn it, even for the sake of knowing he felt any sort of passionate emotion for you at all under his calm, controlled exterior.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself this time?"

You stand before him unabashed and unashamed, no hint of regret or remorse visible in your shining eyes, which only served to infuriate the noble elf further, as you knew it would. "I have nothing to say, my lord."

He pauses in his pacing, hands clasped firmly behind his back and the faintest hint of surprise evident in his wise, grey eyes; "Nothing at all? Not even a weak attempt at apology for once again defying my orders and leaving the safety of the valley?"

You shrug almost petulantly; "Why should the bird apologise for wanting to be free of its cage?"

"Cage?" 

That one hurt him, you could tell. The hard lines of his jaw tense and he takes a step towards you in incredulous disbelief, even though his warm voice remained soft; "Dear one, my orders are not to cage you, they are for your own protection, as you well know."

"So says the captor to the dove."

He can only stare at you in stunned silence, rendered temporarily speechless and not understanding for a moment how you could ever have come to that conclusion. He wonders what could have gotten into you, knowing it was unlike you to go quite this far.

He ponders on where he had gone wrong, why you were always so unsettled and rebellious. You were only young when you had lost your parents to war, it was true, but he had always tried to care for you and make up for their absence with affection and gentleness. Something that was, apparently, not enough. 

You can't help the smirk that crosses your face as you watch his ancient mind working furiously to figure out where he had failed and what it was you wanted from him. Dearest Elrond, always so calm and loving, willing to forgive any manner of wrongs against him in his infinite kindness. He was a tough shell to break and it almost made you feel guilty for wanting to break it. Almost.

"Give me just one reason why I shouldn't put you on the next ship West?"

Your smirk only grows wider as he repeats the threat he had used many times before without conviction, and you could see it now, the affection behind the ice of his eyes that proved yet again that his words were as toothless as the rest of the occasions he had promised you that same fate.

You approach him slowly, reaching out with a soft hand to frame his smooth cheek; "You would mourn my absence far too much to do so and you know it."

He leans into your gentle touch, his sorrowful gaze never leaving yours as you run your thumb along his jaw.

"Once perhaps.. But no more."

You raise a brow and let the hand fall away as you turn your back on him with a sigh, changing tack; "I don't believe you.."

"I will make the arrangements this very evening to put your disbelief to rest."

You pause before his desk and turn to face him; "You feel nothing for me then?"

His jaw tenses and you can see his inner turmoil all too clearly; "You know that is not the case."

"I don't believe that either.. Your words are empty and cold, just like your heart..." You jump up to sit on the mahogany writing desk, sending the neatly stacked parchments and scrolls scattering to the floor, "..and I fear there is no fire left to be found in you, my lord.."

"Enough!"

He finally snaps, his considerable control melting away in the face of your continued destructive behaviour, stinging words and perceived doubt of his affection. 

You just had time to glimpse the grey eyes you had always loved turning to pitch and then he was on you, his lips crashing fiercely against yours with all the fury of a thunderstorm.

You gasp, the small sound lost in his mouth as he deepens his kiss to send all your protests scattering to the wind. He groans deeply in response, his wandering fingers finding your hair, clenching the long strands into a tight fist as he pulls his lips away from yours and tilts your head back to force you to look at him. "Do you still want fire? You may find you get burned.."

You gaze back at him breathlessly and open your legs in answer, yearning for him to take you right there; "Prove it.."

He growls, the sound guttural and coming from deep within his chest as his hands leave your thick tresses to tug at your skirts instead, pushing the lengths of velvet and satin up around your waist - his firm fingers burning against the sensitive skin of your thighs as he pulls you towards the edge of the desk and forces them to open further. He dips to his knees and disappears between them, pausing to admire you spread out before him for only a moment before plunging into you tongue first, separating your slick folds of flesh with ease to slide inside of you and taste the sweetness of your desire for himself.

You cry out, your body turning rigid with pleasure as you crash back against the polished wood, your fingernails searching for any purchase on the smooth surface as he begins to make you come undone with effortless precision. 

He hooks your legs over his broad shoulders and joins his fingers to his tongue, delving deeper into the blistering heat of your body and leaving you unable to do anything other than writhe and pant pathetically as you lose control of your senses. 

He slides a second finger inside of you, working them into a frenzied rhythm as the warmth of his mouth moves to lick and suck at the small nub of flesh that made you moan his name in pure ecstasy; "Elrond.. _Please_.."

You tremble and squirm beneath his touch, the pool of pleasure in your abdomen igniting and beginning to spread throughout your body as he gives you a few more rough jabs of his fingers to send you close to the edge. Just when you could stand it no longer he withdraws and you whimper in protest.

He stands over you with a satisfied smirk, enjoying seeing you almost defenceless against the power he now held over you; "Do you still believe that I don't love you?"

You groan at his unbearable teasing, unable to disguise the longing in your eyes anymore; "I remain unconvinced.."

He unlaces himself, giving you that same look that had got you into this situation in the first place; "The let me put your disbelief to rest."

You almost come apart instantly as his grip on your thighs tightens and you feel the smooth head of his erection pressing in against you. Your back arches insanely to accommodate him and then he was inside of you, sliding himself deep with one solid stroke.

His hands move to your hips, pulling you down to meet him as he begins to thrust into you with wild abandon. He watches with dark eyes as you take him to the hilt, revelling in the way you swallowed him whole into your tight, unquenchable fire.

Your moans become deeper and more primal and you writhe beneath him, the sensation of being filled by him bringing you closer than ever before.

You begin to clench on him in trembling waves and he presses against you, his body moulding into yours and pinning you firmly against the hard wood of the desk as he drives into you over and over again.

His lips find yours and you taste yourself on his tongue as he claims your mouth with his own and swallows your cries of passion when he hits a spot inside of you that sends you firmly over the edge and into the abyss of ecstasy.

Your body goes rigid beneath his as you begin to climax and his thrusts become erratic as you clench around him fully with uncontrollable spasms. His name falls from your lips in almost prayer like reverance and he spirals firmly out of control, coming deep inside of you in hot waves that coated you with liquid fire.

He groans as he rides out his pleasure, driving into you once, twice more and then collpasing into your waiting arms, unable to catch his breath.

Your heart races like the wings of a hummingbird beneath your heaving breast and you press a gentle kiss to his sweat slick brow, feeling more alive than ever before. "Do you still want me to leave?"

He leans in to press his lips to your throat as your fingers find his raven hair and hold him there; "Are you going to behave?"

"No, my love. You just gave me one more reason not to."


End file.
